


Keeping Secrets

by lonely_no_more



Series: The Goth and the Bad Girl Fall In Love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annie is 19, Bad Girl!Annie, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Goth!Mikasa, Mikasa is 18, Self-Indulgent, So it's like their senior year, Trans Character, Trans Mikasa Ackerman, Whoops they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: Mikasa and Annie mess around plenty; but Annie can't help but wonder why she's the only one getting any.





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I love the modern!AU where they're all in high school and Mikasa is a goth and Annie is a bad girl.

It had started like it always did: Mikasa had come over under the pretense of doing homework and they had managed to actually accomplish that within the first fifteen minutes. But then, with the door to Annie's bedroom locked and music playing just loud enough to cover voices, the blonde pulled Mikasa close. Annie had known for a while that her own sex drive was rather high; it wasn't something she was ashamed of and the fact that Mikasa seemed to enjoy it so much was comforting. But, after dating for a whole year and being sexually active for seven of those months, Annie still was the only one getting any. 

They would be making out, hands wandering, and as soon as Annie would unbutton Mikasa's jeans, her girlfriend promptly took over. She could hardly complain, really, since Mikasa was so good with her mouth. Annie's clothes hit the floor in quick succession and not even a minute later, Mikasa's lips were everywhere. She started at Annie's mouth, kissing her deeply and leaving her breathless as her hands cupped the blonde girl's breasts. Nimble fingers started to gently pinch and tug, drawing gasping moans from Annie's throat. Annie rocked her hips in desperation while Mikasa used her mouth to take the place of one of her hands. Her tongue soothed the nipple that she had been toying into hardness. 

A hand ran into Mikasa's hair and she tilted her head just so she could raise her eyes to look at her girlfriend. Annie's cheeks were flushed and her eyes glistened with desire. She always thought her girlfriend looked beautiful but Mikasa really loved moments like this when Annie would show her emotions so openly. Slowly, she kissed her way down the expanse of Annie's abdomen, even as her fingers stroked the wetness between her thighs. Annie moaned softly, gripping the fistful of hair she had in her hand. 

It was nagging at the back of her mind, even while Mikasa was busy teasing her clit with tongue and teeth. Annie had been worried for a while, wondering what she could possibly be doing wrong that Mikasa wouldn't want Annie to service her in return. So when those fingers started to dip inside of her, Annie gasped, “Wait-”

The number of reasons Mikasa could've possibly had for not wanting Annie to touch her had left the blonde almost in tears. As soon as Mikasa realized that her girlfriend was upset, she raised her head and asked, gently, “Annie, why are you crying? Did I hurt you?” She cupped Annie's cheek with the hand that hadn't been busy, stroking her thumb over the soft skin. 

Annie's hand came up and captured Mikasa's, keeping it still as she retorted, “What am I not doing?” At the confused look Mikasa gave her, Annie clarified, “Why don't you want me to touch you?” The tears started to fall. Her lip trembled and Annie in turn scowled. “You know how to get me off; I say ‘ _ slow down _ ’ and to you it means ‘ _ show off and do tricks and prolong the orgasm _ .’ But the whole time you're busy with your head between my legs, all you're doing is rubbing one out on a pillow or with your hand in your fucking pants. Am I just someone you can use-?” 

Mikasa cut her off, “Don't finish that question. Just…just don't. It isn't like that at all.” She hung her head, eyes trained on the sheets that lay rumpled beneath them. “I really...really like you, Annie. I  _ love _ you.” What a time to admit that for the first time, she thought ruefully. “I've just been afraid to tell you the truth. I...I didn't want to disgust you.” She took a deep breath, raising her head with eyes closed for a moment, trying to gather the courage to say it. “I'm...I'm trans, Annie.” 

There was utter silence between them for a few moments as it all clicked into place for Annie. “Oh my God. Mikasa, I thought you were just…” She let go of Mikasa's hand and instead pulled her girlfriend into a hug. It was slightly awkward, being completely naked and pressing the length of her body against Mikasa's fully clothed form. Annie moved to look at Mikasa, eyes meeting finally after tapping the taller girl lightly on the cheek. “You don't disgust me. And this isn't going to be a problem.” 

“It's...it’s not?” 

Annie rolled her eyes. “Good God, Mikasa, you should see the number of toys I have.” She reached over and opened the drawer of her nightstand, pulling out a small box. “Here. I dunno what size you are, so just grab the one that will fit you.” While she left Mikasa to her own devices, Annie promptly went in search of lube; she returned to find Mikasa with a panicked look on her face. “Mika, Jesus, what's wrong?” 

“I've- I've never needed to wear a condom before,” she admitted quietly. “But, uhm, maybe we should wait and you could try a slightly bigger toy.” To Mikasa's embarrassment, most of the condoms missing were the smaller ones and the only thing Mikasa was certain of was that she was pretty far from small. She felt her cheeks burn as Annie rolled her eyes and in response, Mikasa stated, “I'm serious. I'm, uhm, a bit bigger than you're probably expecting.” 

“It can't be nearly as bad as you're making it out to be,” Annie sighed. She climbed back onto the bed, setting the lube aside for later, and gently pressed her hand to Mikasa's crotch. Her girlfriend moaned softly, hips jumping slightly at the contact. Out of sheer curiosity, Annie questioned, “Are you tucked?”

“I have to but- it's really uncomfortable. Especially right now.” 

The blonde slowly undid the button and zipper to Mikasa's jeans, watching her expression carefully. “Let me know if I accidentally hurt you.” Mikasa only nodded, raising her hips slightly to let her girlfriend remove the garment. Left only in her underwear, Mikasa was panting; it was exciting to finally get the chance to be with Annie without secrets, without hiding. Carefully, she reached into her underwear and freed herself, sighing in slight relief as her erection strained at the fabric of her boxers. Her hips jerked again as Annie's hand softly pressed against her covered shaft. “Is this ok?” she inquired. 

“Yeah...” She held her breath as her girlfriend slowly tugged the underwear down enough to reveal her hardness. 

“You...weren’t kidding about being a bit bigger,” she laughed slightly. Annie tentatively wrapped her hand around Mikasa's cock, feeling her mouth go dry as she noticed her girlfriend's abdominal muscles tense. Mikasa was noticeably holding herself still. She was flushed and panting and trembling with the effort not to thrust into Annie's hand. “Mikasa, you _ can _ move...this is just as much about you as it is me.” 

Mikasa bit her lip and replied quietly, “But what if I-”

Annie pumped her fist, squeezing slightly; she watched with satisfaction as Mikasa's eyes snapped shut and her head dropped back in a loud moan, hips moving into the contact automatically. The taller girl started to gently buck into the hand clutching her length and as she did so, her thighs quivered. Her girlfriend started to gently stroke Mikasa's dick, using the drops of liquid beading at the tip to smooth each descent. Each breath was becoming more labored as Mikasa started to thrust faster, actually whimpering Annie's name. She huffed breathlessly, “Annie, I'm close- I'm so close-” 

Curiosity got the better of her and Annie leaned down to gently run her tongue over the head. It was weird at first as she tasted the musky fluid but her girlfriend's shaky cry was enough to egg her on. She bobbed her head experimentally, taking a little more of the length into her mouth. Just as she began to get a rhythm, her head was pulled away and she watched Mikasa grab the base of her shaft tightly. It didn't seem to matter as a few spurts hit Annie's stomach. Mikasa was panting hard and mumbling a weak but hurried apology. “Why are you saying sorry?” The blonde girl grabbed the towel from the floor and cleaned herself off while her girlfriend recovered. 

“I didn't want to make a mess. Especially  _ on  _ you,” she answered, sounding embarrassed. 

Rolling her eyes, the shorter girl retorted, “Sex is messy. You sweat, there's come, clothes get thrown everywhere or get pushed out of the way- it's fine. We can take a shower if it'll make you feel better.” Annie paused for a moment while Mikasa caught her breath, leaning against the headboard. Though her lover's cock had softened a bit, Annie's arousal had not. She was still incredibly ready, having stopped Mikasa in the middle of her own build-up. “You know, I still haven't gotten off yet,” she mentioned. Mikasa's attention was immediately on her, one fine brow raised. Evidence of Mikasa's earlier descent down Annie's body was clear. Black lipstick marks dotted down Annie's jaw and neck, leaving a trail from her breasts down to her thighs where the marks were more like smears as she had sought to hurry and please her lover. 

“Do you want me to go down on you again?” Mikasa asked. 

“No.” Annie crawled over to her girlfriend and leaned in to look deeply into her eyes. “I think you know what I want.” From the blush that colored Mikasa’s cheeks, Annie assumed that she indeed got the hint. She took her time kissing her girlfriend, wanting to work her back up slowly. Annie could be exceedingly patient when she wanted to be and it was one of those times that she knew it would pay off. 

But while Annie was thinking of being patient, Mikasa had other plans and hauled the blonde into her lap. She didn't thrust up into her girlfriend or even pull her down to grind against the shaft as it hardened again. The taller girl instead started to run her hands over Annie's soft skin, marveling at the hint of muscle underneath as her fingertips reached lower and lower. Having finally reached a peak because of Annie's touch, Mikasa felt liberated- ready to return the favor and maybe reach an orgasm together. Her lips again sought Annie's breasts and she smiled as she closed her mouth around a hard nipple. Annie was on her knees, pressing her breasts eagerly into her lover's face while dexterous fingers found the already wet heat between her legs. As she suckled one breast, her fingers slowly slid into her girlfriend's core. She didn't start thrusting, only gently pressing in before withdrawing. It wasn't until Annie started to try and grind down on her hand that Mikasa began to thrust, starting slowly. 

The air between them was hot and sweat beaded on the back of Mikasa's neck. She could feel her lover's nails start to dig into her shoulders, urging her on as Mikasa thrust a little faster, switching her attention to Annie's other breast. “Mikasa-” Annie gasped. 

“We're getting even first,” the brunette retorted before catching Annie's nipple between her teeth and lightly tugging. The hands that had been clutching her shoulders instead slipped into her hair and held on tight, keeping her head pressed into the soft flesh. She needed no guidance to do so but didn't protest, instead focusing on the wetness that was starting to gather in the curve of her hand as she upped the pace of her thrusts and curved her fingers just so. Mikasa used her thumb to press Annie's clit and rub gently; she could be rough but she found that it was much more enjoyable for the blonde if she was careful with her clit.

Annie inhaled sharply and her hips lost the rhythm they had as the orgasm took hold and washed over her. It wasn't as sudden as Mikasa's had been but it lasted just a little longer as Annie rested her head atop of Mikasa's, pressing her lips to the crown of her head. One of her lover's strong arms wrapped around her waist to keep her steady as the fingers within her began to slow and bring her back down. “Fuck,” Annie breathed, running her fingers gently through Mikasa's soft hair. As soon as Mikasa had withdrawn her hand, the shorter girl shifted a little, feeling the slickness of her thighs as they easily rubbed together. She mumbled, “Ok, we're even now, Mikasa.” 

Mikasa's lips quirked into a satisfied smirk and she asked, “Are you sure? I could always get one more out of you, if you wanted.” She dodged a reprimanding slap to the arm by moving slightly, a playful grin on her face. 

“Dammit, Ackerman, you're a pain in my ass,” Annie swore.

“That could be arranged.”

Heat flooded Annie's cheeks with embarrassment and she snapped, “Not today, it's not!” 

Something about how natural their banter was, even in such a state of undress was reassuring but also absurdly funny, making Mikasa burst into laughter. Annie looked perplexed for a moment before chuckling and slipping her arms around Mikasa's neck to hug her. They stayed like that for a few minutes until the laughter had died and instead all they could hear was the music playing and the sound of their own breathing. Mikasa raised her head slightly to look at Annie and ask, “Do you still wanna keep going?” 

The playful mood had passed and in its place Annie felt something a lot more tender and shy. She nodded. “Yeah. Let's keep going,” Annie murmured. A soft kiss was pressed to her lips as the arms that had been wrapped securely around her came away. Warm, roughened hands started to rub up and down Annie's back as they made out. But when things began to get hazy again, Annie felt Mikasa pull away. “What is it?”

“Condom,” the taller woman answered quickly. While she got it opened without much trouble, Mikasa couldn't seem to get it rolled down her shaft with the ease that she thought she should've had. She blushed deeply when Annie slapped her hands out of the way and easily put the condom on correctly. “I could've done that,” Mikasa muttered.

“Yes, with the astonishing speed of a baby bird trying to fly,” Annie replied dryly. She fell quiet for moment and reached up, tucking a strand of hair behind Mikasa's ear. There were a few seconds of silence, simply looking at one another's eyes and trying to gauge who would move first. To Annie's surprise, Mikasa moved first and pulled Annie with her as she reclined on the bed. Annie straddled her girlfriend's hips and let Mikasa pull her into a deep kiss. Blindly, as Mikasa's hands had cupped her cheeks and kept her attention elsewhere, Annie managed to grab the lube.  _ Sex is messy _ , she had said. Messy  _ and _ clumsy for first-timers, apparently. Thankfully the clumsiness of their movements didn't seem to be a deterrent for either of them and even while Annie prepared herself and Mikasa, her girlfriend was focused on leaving a hickey on her neck. She growled, “You know I can't wear regular shirts when you do that.”

A noncommittal grunt answered her. “You wear hoodies anyway.” Mikasa's hands wandered down Annie's body, first cupping her breasts and then moving down and squeezing her ass. 

They both froze for a moment as Mikasa's dick pressed against Annie's hip; Annie shivered and took her girlfriend's length in hand, guiding it to her entrance. She paused and looked at Mikasa questioningly. “Are you sure you want me on top?”

“This time, yeah,” Mikasa answered, “I want to make sure that you're going at your pace. I don't want to accidentally hurt you.” She feared her own strength as well as her inexperience. Mikasa had read extensively, on the off chance that Annie would easily accept who she was, and dreaded making their first time painful for the smaller woman. She pulled Annie into a kiss one more time and said, “Whenever you're ready.”

As Annie started to lower herself, she bit her lip in concentration; it wasn't painful. It was honestly just like any time she used toys. The only differences were that it was her girlfriend that she was actually having sex with and that Mikasa's dick was a bit larger than said toys. But, again, she was drawn into her girlfriend's embrace and she gasped as Mikasa's lips sought her collarbone. Before she had to pause, Annie had sank down about halfway and she was panting heavily, hands clutching the sheets on either side of Mikasa's head. 

“Y-you doing ok?” Mikasa stammered. Her hands tightened on Annie's thighs, squeezing with just enough force that there would probably be bruises. It was a struggle for her not to thrust up and start a hard pace. She was physically trying to push herself as firmly against the mattress as possible. Mikasa hadn't realized she was holding her breath until Annie brushed a thumb over her lip and, out of reflex, she opened her mouth to inhale. 

“I'm fine,” the blonde answered, forcing her tone to stay even. She finally settled against Mikasa's lap, filled completely with her lover. Annie shut her eyes for a moment and breathed deeply before opening her eyes to look at Mikasa. “Can I start moving?” 

Despite wanting to speak, Mikasa could only seem to nod fervently in response. Her voice was caught in her throat. It wasn't until she felt Annie rise and slowly sink back down that a low groan escaped her. She whimpered her girlfriend's name and brought her hands away from Annie's thighs to rest on her hips. Mikasa thrust up into the next move, making Annie gasp. “Too hard?” 

“No, no, you're fine,” the blonde replied breathlessly. She leaned in and captured Mikasa's mouth in a fierce kiss as she began to rock her hips. It wasn't terribly fast but the sensation was new enough that it didn't matter to either of them. 

As Annie was moving down, Mikasa was thrusting up. She was trying to make as little noise as possible, not wanting to hear her voice deepen and possibly kill the mood. But with their skin slapping together as the pace got faster again, she could begin to feel her control slipping. Being inside of Annie, feeling the hot wetness squeezing around her cock, Mikasa bit her lip to stay quiet even as the familiar burn in her gut started to coil tighter and threaten to burst. She gasped, “How close are you?” Her tone was frantic; although she wanted release more than anything, what she really wanted was to feel Annie's orgasm. 

Breathlessly, Annie replied, “G-getting there.”

Mikasa brought her hand from Annie's hip and started to rub her clit again, making the blonde’s hips jerk hard. Her eyes fluttered and her back arched as their rhythm was disrupted. It was abandoned in favor of desperate bucking and grinding; Annie was writhing on her lap, squeezing pleasantly around Mikasa at each swipe of Mikasa's thumb. It was Mikasa who caved first, finally giving a broken cry as she came. But with her thumb still rubbing Annie's clit, Annie followed quickly after, head falling forward and resting on Mikasa's shoulder as she moaned. The blonde could hardly take any more stimulation but it felt incredible to have Mikasa under her, grinding hard against her core and straining to fit more inside even when Annie was already filled. A moment longer and Mikasa finally relaxed, feeling nearly boneless in the wake of their near simultaneous ecstasy. Her hands started to run up and down Annie's back, her movements languid and soft. She tilted her head enough to press a tender kiss to her girlfriend's shoulder and whispered, “Are you ok?” 

A muffled, “Uh-huh,” was the only response and Mikasa giggled quietly. It took a few moments before Annie raised her head; her hair wasn't quite disastrous but neither was it still completely in the usual bun Annie had it pulled into. The smile on her face could only be described as satisfied and she drawled, “Well, Mika, I think we'll be doing that more often. As long as you're ok with that.”

She blinked a couple times, still a little bewildered by everything. But a warm feeling settled in her chest and she smiled tenderly, reaching up to run her fingers through Annie's bangs. “Only when you feel like it.” Mikasa grinned and offered, “I'll still be more than happy to go down on you. I'm kind of disappointed that we got interrupted before I could even get your pants off in the locker room…”

At that, Annie blushed and ran a hand over her face. “Of  _ course _ you'd bring that up...do you have a thing for nearly getting caught? Are you into exhibitionism?”

“Well, maybe not exhibitionism. I wouldn't want anyone to actually  _ see _ anything. Or worse hear anything,” Mikasa explained. “But it's kinda thrilling for it to be in a place where we  _ could _ get caught.”

The blonde shook her head, heaving a sigh with feigned annoyance. “The shit you think of, Ackerman…” She smiled despite her words and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend sweetly. “But we probably need to get cleaned up. I don't want my dad to come home and expect to walk right into my room like he sometimes does.” 

Eyes narrowing, Mikasa muttered, “Thank God we locked the door just in case.” 

“Yeah…I'd really hate to have my dad come in and see me still sitting on your dick,” Annie retorted sarcastically. She laughed at the utterly horrified look on Mikasa's face and gave her gentle kisses on the lips to ease her. “Don't worry, that won't happen. Let's get cleaned up and then we can cuddle and watch a movie or something until we fall asleep.” 

  
She smiled, accepting each kiss happily. Then, nodding, she agreed, “Yeah, a movie sounds good.” 


End file.
